gunsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Smoke.
Archive 1 Leave a message if help is needed. SmokeSound off! 20:37, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Edged Weapons Wiki Smoke, If users post articles of knives or bayonets or such weapons and you want them to stop, fortunately I have an edged weapons wiki. Below is the link. http://edgedweapons.wikia.com/wiki/Edged_weapons_Wiki From, SUPERCEREAL Da Depressed Indie Kid I'm a fan of guns and want to improve my gun knowledge so i can show a few contributors that i do know a little bit about guns and they don't have to treat me like assholes because i like seeing the guns but i dont know the other 50% about them.Dan67 14:50, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Um... you can start by shooting and reading from reputable sources. The rest will come with an open mind and experience. SmokeSound off! 20:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) need help I found a picture for the Welrod Handgun and made the welrod page...i didn't give myself enough time to add any information on to it.Dan67 15:38, June 12, 2012 (UTC) :Then add it later? SmokeSound off! 20:34, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Confused I finished the Welrod page, but i don't if it's right for me to copy and paste info from wikipedia...The author was given full credit for making the orginal welrod page Did that and for the High standard model 10. I don't know i should add a Disclaimer...Can it be handwritten or Copied and pasted along with giving the orginial creator full credit?Dan67 00:01, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::You can use Wikipedia as a reference and the information can be used but you need to rewrite the text otherwise it counts as plagiarism. I know it can be a silly rule but think about it, would you want someone copying the work you wrote word for word? ::Hope that helps! :: MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 00:46, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, as Riley pointed out, the information can be used as a reference. There will be NO copying and pasting, however. I make that pretty clear. If we are going to copy and paste, then we might as well not be here, and it is HELL to clean that crap up (and it's usually left to myself or Riley to do it). It is completely possible to pull information from sources (including Wikipedia) without copying information verbatim. Take a look at the AR-10 article (more specifically, my recent edits there) and see what I mean. SmokeSound off! 02:25, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Talkback MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 00:48, June 13, 2012 (UTC) BA50 Smoke, you keep editing the Bushmaster BA50 page. You remove the part about accuracy. This is a fact as I own on and you are more than welcome to look at my youtube review of the rifle. It is a 1 moa gun with ball ammo, and sub moa with A-Max or such match ammo. It isnt an opinion. Bushmaster will tell you that if the rifle does not shoot as well as advetised, to send it in for repair. I went through all of this before I purchased it, to make sure of what I was buying. Smoke I am really not sure why you removed the part about it coming with two magazines, you can see that on Bushmaster or any retailers site. Or I will send you a photo of both. The case is manufactured by Storm, escusivily for Bushmaster. I am only stating fact on this rifle as I do own it. CJohnson76 14:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Didn't mean to remove the part about the magazines. SmokeSound off! 14:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Just looked - I didn't remove the part about the magazines. But I stated why in the edit summary. Technical details about the weapon itself goes. What it comes in doesn't really fit in the articles here. SmokeSound off! 14:10, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hello, hello Hello, Smoke. I just wanted to inform you that I made our usernames highlighted in recentchanges also. Give me a shout if you need anything (here or on Wikipedia). Thanks, MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 20:57, July 17, 2012 (UTC) MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 20:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Double signing. They were already highlighted for me in recent changes; but I see where else they're highlighted too. SmokeSound off! 21:20, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Edited to add - I see the full list of things you've done. Well done, and thanks. SmokeSound off! 02:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) 2 things: 1. with the current color scheme, you can't see the gun wiki logo. 2. how do you add the gun info box template? SUPERCEREAL (talk) 18:29, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Guninfo template bug When i try to click edit on the guninfo template of some articles (i.e. the Nagant M1895) the edit button will go up and down, and when i finally click on it sometimes, it does nothing and i have to refresh my page to try again. p.s. what is #4 in the guninfo template? SUPERCEREAL (talk) 16:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ''Gun Wiki'' in Polish Hi! I'm from Poland and I conduct a Wiki about guns and military. This Wiki is called Wiki Uzbrojenie. I think we can advertise our Wikis by the links to them on main pages. In consequence more users could find Gun Wiki and Wiki Uzbrojenie. Think about it. PS:Sorry for my English. Don Chris 16:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Actually your English is pretty good. Sure though, we could do that. SmokeSound off! 17:27, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::So we will do it as a picture references, banners or normal links? Don Chris 17:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::We can do it as picture references and links. SmokeSound off! 18:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Here is logo of my Wiki. You can use it on main page of Gun Wiki. Can I use your logo or you want to create new picture? Don Chris 18:11, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::I uploaded our logo here. SmokeSound off! 18:18, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I add logo on my main page and link in navigation in "polecane". "Polecane" means recommended. Don Chris 18:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::As did I. Thank you. SmokeSound off! 18:30, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Thank you too. Don Chris 18:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Beretta BM59 I was looking for some interesting guns in your Wikia and suddenly I two pages about the same weapon. I mean Beretta BM59 and Beretta BM-59. PS:Congratulations for 1000 articles! Don Chris 19:47, August 14, 2012 (UTC) Picture Formatting Annoying issue/Bug Hi, I'm trying to move the Remington arms logo so it will show up on the companies page, but its not working. it worked when i moved the Beretta logo, but now its not working. any suggestions? SUPERCEREAL (talk) 23:25, August 15, 2012 (UTC) p.s. i left a message on the Ranks page, and i don't think i got a reply. I have 200+ edits on this wiki, so could you please give me that rank (forgot the name, LtColonel, i believe) Question for a list i had in mind would it be ok if i made a list of weapons that are knock-offs of original weapons? SUPERCEREAL (talk) 14:29, August 21, 2012 (UTC) Winchester page Would it be ok if i add some information on the winchester company page? SUPERCEREAL (talk) 19:07, August 23, 2012 (UTC) p.s., how do i add Lance Corporal to my signature? AWB So how do you like AWB? MSgt R. HuntleyS&W M&P 06:04, August 24, 2012 (UTC) hi Hi! i was just wondering if you could delete this page http://guns.wikia.com/wiki/Colt_lightning you see im a fan of the Colt M1877, and i made a page on it a while ago Colt lightning but sadly i was new to wiki's then and the page was kind of rubbish, but just know i made a much better page! Colt M1877 so can you please delete the older page?Hill Nothing fan (talk) 16:40, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Glock Page I was thinking that since we couldn't seem to agree on what kind of format we want on the Glock page, maybe we could work together to improve it. The page is clearly flawed. There are many pictures that are so small that you can't see them and they are so jumbled up without captions that you can't tell what model they are supposed to be. I was thinking we could work on more of an IMFDB-type layout for the page. (http://www.imfdb.org/wiki/Glock) This can be done by expanding the information so we can make the photos bigger and arrange them more creatively without having to delete some to make way for the bigger ones. What do you think? (Votesmall (talk) 16:37, January 31, 2013 (UTC)) thank you Hello smoke thank for your welcome to this great wikia. Thank youSharkey1399 (talk) 02:59, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Smoke. Thanks for the welcome. I need to find out a bit more about bullet types and I'd love to stay. I know a heep about Revolvers. Please tell me If there are any revolver pages that need editing. [[User:Random12|Random12]] 09:00, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Smith and Wesson should be easy. I have some ideas that you can ad to the wiki navigation (tool bar at the top). [[User:Random12|Random12]] 04:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Ammo Is there help needed with ammo pages? If there's anything I know more about than revolvers than that's ammo. If you need help with ammo pages, I'm your guy. [[User:Random12|Random12]] 04:35, March 1, 2013 (UTC) Weapons (Shotguns, etc) This is were I look for weapons to write articles about: Walking Dead Wiki hi Hello recently I have just made this page, 45 Caliber Luger. Its a better version more detailed of this older page I created, Million Dollar Luger. Could you please delete the Million Dollar Luger page?Hill Nothing fan (talk) 16:48, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Reply to your message I will really stay here because i like guns. i will add some info in case that an article is missing one Two Things Hello. Firstly I'd just like to say thank you for the message that you left on my talk page (i should have replied sooner but i got distracted with school work). Secondly, what is the policy on this wiki for cannon/artillery? Can i create (a few) pages on cannons etc. or would it be better to leave this area of firearms to focus on small arms? I don't mind either way... JPDurzel (talk) 19:37, May 28, 2013 (UTC) One more thing. Some irritable oik is vandalising the Brown Bess page. Thanks for the go-ahead and for the Brown Bess page. JPDurzel (talk) 10:43, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Afternoon Afternoon, or at least it is here in Britain. Just wanted to point out that the page H&K P11 needs deletion as there is another article with more information on it named Heckler & Koch P11. Good Day Good Day. I just thought i would let you know that this morning i have written a message to the official Ruger Facebook page requesting to use the images on their website for use in our Ruger articles. I shall let you know their response when they respond. JPDurzel (talk) 10:53, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately it seems Ruger didn't want to play, although they don't seem to concerned about the images already on the articles that have images from their website. JPDurzel (talk) 18:41, August 7, 2013 (UTC)